Finding my way to you
by rubyred19
Summary: Evangeline Woods is Sookie's cousin and also the last half nymph of her kind, after living in Dallas with Godric for the last 10 years,will she be able to resist his child Eric Northman or will they both succumb and fall for one another.


Chapter One

Meeting my cousin at vampire bar has to be the most stupid place she has ever suggested, especially with her being a half fairy and I being part nymph we were pretty much sitting ducks. But she assured me she knew the owner who she claimed was a dick and that her vampire boyfriend Bill and his progeny Jessica would protect us. Speak for herself! I learnt how to defend myself a long time ago and certainly knew how to deal with vampires as well as other supernaturals. I was excited to see my cousin Sookie again, it had been many years, I have lived in Dallas for the past 10 years and made friends with the sheriff there, Godric, a lovely gentleman, whom I thought of as a brother, we were very close and he had taken me into his home and accepted me as family, a sister he never had. Which wasn't much of a stretch since we could pass off as related, with my long chocolate brown hair, lightly tanned skin and sea green eyes, I looked at least slightly related to Godric with his inky black hair and blue eyes. We looked like mismatched siblings, he often told me that his child lived near Sookie's town Bon Temps, he owned a nightclub in Shreveport but I never bother to ask more questions than that on his child.

A few days ago I received a call from my cousin saying she needed me, she had just discovered she was part fairy and while I had my suspicions she might have been I agreed to meet her none the less. She told me to meet her at a nightclub called Fangtasia and my first thoughts were "what the hell kind of name is that?" but I still agreed and informed Godric of the situation.

"Sookie called." I simply said. Godric smiled at me and gave me one of his brotherly hugs that always made my day.

"And what did your cousin want my dear sister?" we had taken to calling each other brother and sister in front of humans and it add a normalcy to our lives in public as no one thought of Godric as a vampire when they first saw him and they were less prone to easedrop on our conversations.

"She wants me to drive to Louisiana to see her, she asked me to meet her at some nightclub called Fangtasia or some other. Completely ridiculous name if you ask me, obviously is a vampire bar which means I have to dress the part, she found out something about herself which I will have to inform you of when we get home." Godric nodded and gave a sly smile which I knew he knew something I didn't. "Godric! What is it, what do you know?"

"Well dear one I will tell you when we get home." He winked and I sighed but laughed. We made our way back to Godric's house where we were greeted by Isobel whom I also had formed a sisterly attachment to.

"Hi isobel! Where is the moody broody Stan?" Stan was another one of Godric's friends, he was like a cowboy, and while he is certainly rough on the edges he is a big softy once you get to know him. He is like an uncle to me, but I swear he is not like that with any other humans or vamps, he's only a softy when it comes to me.

Isobel smiled and looked lovely as always with her dark hair in a high pony tail as she wore a fitted white dress that went to her knees and purple heels. "Hello Miss Evangeline Woods, He is still out and about I do believe, finding his meal for the night."

I nodded and walked towards Godric's couch sitting across from him, "So my child, what is it that Sookie has discovered?"

"Well she is like me, well sort of." I said.

"She is part Nymph? But I thought you were the last of them?" Only Godric, Isobel and Stan knew what I truly was and protected me completely, never sharing to anyone what I was or why my blood was so enticing to vampires. They have saved me from a lot of attacks and all trained me to defend myself. Godric even read up and researched everything on nymph's and helped me strengthen my powers which consisted of being able to control the minds of vampires and humans just like vampires can glamour humans, being able to manipulate elements to an extent of course and strengthening my telepathy and foresight into the future and past. My abilities were quite extensive I had all of those as well as being born a natural temptress, nymph's are meant to be so 'beautiful' that they could tempt any man or woman, and has the gift of song as well as enhanced senses. Basically we are kinda like a vampire but have added abilities. But me being a half nymph meant I wasn't immortal.

"Well, no, not quite, she has only got telepathy like me, but she is half fairy. So I know she can emit light from herself as a defensive weapon and can go to the fae world." I stated. Godric also taught me a lot, it was like being in school, he taught me everything from the supernatural, to history and geography right down to politics and affairs, saying I should know all these for the human and vampire world. It was through him that I got into law as well, getting my degree and becoming a lawyer and through that Sophie Anne the vampire queen asked me to be her personal attorney if she ever needed one as well as a personal assistant, I pretty much only worked when she had an issue that needed to be taken care of or if she needed me to plan a party for her, all which she paid me handsomely for, but most of the time I wasn't really needed but I still had an incredibly large amount of money in my bank account. Sophie Anne is basically like a best friend to me, I think I'm the one person she doesn't order around and lets them have their own free will, she talks to me often and we get together a lot and despite what people think she is really nice, slightly bossy yes, and controlling and completely bisexual but she has never made a move on me nor has she ever attacked me or let anyone harm me. She values my opinions and lets me do whatever I want, within reason of course but unfortunately she has no idea I'm part nymph, she tends to have a big mouth so we couldn't afford to tell her, she just thinks I'm some special human with really nice smelling blood that she would love to have but knows if she did she would be out of a best friend.

"Part fairy? Wow, I never thought I would have the pleasure of hearing of a nymph and fairy. I would love to meet her." Godric sounded so interested and I couldn't deny him when he gave me he puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you can come with me Godric and meet her." I sighed. He laughed and hugged me.

"Thankyou my child but I would have gone anyway, it will be nice to get away from Dallas for a while and go and see my child at Fangtasia." He winked.

"Fangtasia? Wait your child owns that? As in the one that Sookie said is a dick? That's your child?" I was shocked.

"He does own that club, he is also the sheriff of that area, and he might be a little bit abrasive but he is my child still and even though he is a handful, I still love him."

"Well I'm sure he isn't as bad as Sookie makes him out to be, he is after all your child so I'm sure he is okay." Godric smiled but I knew he knew I had no idea what I was up against.

"Come, you must rest, we shall leave tomorrow at midday and arrive just before it opens. I shall call Eric now and set up arrangements for where you and I shall stay." I nodded and walked off upstairs to my room with nothing but the thought of Godric's progeny's name… Eric…


End file.
